Another Chance at Life
by Vigilante14
Summary: Given an another chance at life, see how Naruto affects the world as the second son of Robert Queen.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Naruto's**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Prologue**

* * *

"So this is it huh" Naruto asked as he lied on the ground alongside his brother in all but blood, Uchiha Sasuke.

His mind flashed to all the things that has happened to him ever since he was born. From his early days of a lonely orphan in a village who hated him for being the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox to the days of a prankster and eventually becoming the genin of his village.

Through blood and sweat, Naruto was able to prove his worth to the villager who began to respecting him and eventually love him when he finally defeated Pain who had earlier destroyed his village.

Even as he laid dying after he had finally managed to kill Kaguya his thoughts went to all the people he had met in his life and considering what he had done in his life so far the list was pretty long.

Naruto thoughts was interupted by an enraged voice which came from the spot Kaguya had perished. "You brat...how could you defeat Mother?"

Seeing his head he could see the thing which was indirectly responsible for the War. Black Zetsu laid there alongside his mother's body which was disintegrating into nothing.

"I guess...my mother….was better than yours...that's why…..Accept it Zetsu you have lost…..Shinobi's history which you bragged as your creation...is written by the people who died for it…. A guy like you….won't understand a….thing about it." Naruto said with most difficulty. His wounds were acting up on him and he could already feel Kurama's absence form the seal and could sense his impending doom. Closing his eyes he smiled as he heard Zetsu cursing him as he died. Even tough he wasn't able to become a hokage, he was happy.

Happy to know that his death wasn't going to go in vain.

Happy that he had finally stopped the brothers quarrel

Happy that he had finally achieved Jiraya's dream

" _Well I have done my bit; it's all on you guys now"_ Naruto thought as death finally claimed him while everyone awaken from the Infinite Tsukyonmi.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and was expecting to see something akin to a court room but instead he found himself in an ethereal, white plain, where unknown to him, time and space were practically non-existent. The sore feeling of his muscles — long hours of non-stop fighting did that to people — were gone as well as any fatigue he had accumulated. In fact, he finally noticed that he wasn't even breathing!

Naruto sighed as he found the situation he was in to be increasingly confusing and, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome. He tested his arms and legs, finding out that he could move them which relieved him greatly — he didn't like staying in one place for too long. Although his patience tolerance was increased during his years of training, he still had a shorter fuse than most people and it still irked him greatly if he was kept waiting or couldn't do anything for long periods of time, but he was getting it under control at least.

Or at least trying to...

Pushing himself up to sit, Naruto looked around him to see if there was anything out of the usual white, which he found none. He took a deep breath, even though he couldn't breathe, and spoke out loud, "Hello! Anyone there?!"

The silence was his answer, and he asked again. "Hello! Someone? Anyone?" and was greeted again by the deafening silence. Naruto shivered as a cold chill ran through him. If he was to spend the rest of his days here, alone, without friends, family or even _enemies_ , he would've preferred to be thrown into the Shinigami's stomach and forced to fight for all eternity. At least that was better than slowly going insane in this realm…

"Ah, you're finally here, Naruto" a melodious voice said through the deafening silence, and Naruto immediately turned to look at the owner of the new voice

"Who the hell are you dettabayo?" Naruto asked the teenager. had black hair, and pale white skin. She wore a black tank top, a necklace with a silver ankh symbol hanging on it, and a pair of leather pants. And she was the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen in his life.

"Well you can say I am the boss of who you call Shinigami." the girl said as she stared in his eyes.

"Death..." Naruto said as he comprehended who was standing infront of him

"Indeed. You have grown quite well Child of Prophecy" Death said dryly

"You k-kn-ow .." Naruto stuttered

"Yup, now stop stuttering, I have a proposition for you"

"What proposition"

"Will you like a second chance to have a life..?"

"And why are you giving me such a chance? I mean obviously not everyone gets such chance"

"Yup, they don't but you see you are a special case. I mean you did what no one thought was possible to do by stopping the brothers quarrel and brought the era of peace in Elemental Nations"

"O-okay" Naruto said after hearing her reason. "Well I guess I am in...I mean I still am not ready to die you know you know, no offense by the way"

"None taken. The Gods of your Universe have decided to give you some additional powers as a reward." Death said causing Naruto to smile

"And what do I get from you?" he asked cheekily

"From me...You get what everyone gets, Naruto. You get a lifetime. No more. No less." Death said mysteriously as Naruto started to feel drowsy

"Have a nice life my son…." was the last thing he heard before he finally succumbed to sleep

* * *

 _ **[E** **arth** **20** **  
** **Lian Yu** **  
20** **12]**_

A blonde man made his way through the lush green forest of Lian Yu when he heard a voice he never thought he would ever hear. "A ship." the man said to be himself as he rushed in inhuman speeds. Kicking the side of a tree he landed on a branch of a tree and then began to jump from one tree to another and in a few seconds reached the top of the mountain.

On reaching the top, Naruto saw that a boat was sailing near the coast of the island. Smirking to himself, the main aimed his kunai and threw it at the makeshift beacon he had created a few weeks ago. As soon as the kunai hit the beacon it exploded courtsey of the exploding tag attached getting the attention of the fishermen on the boat which caused them to steer the boat towards the island.

The man smirked as he made his way towards the coast. It seems that he was finally going back his home after five years.

* * *

 _My name is Nathan Queen. In my past life I was known as Naruto Uzumaki. When my families boat 'The Gambit' went down in North China Sea, I was stranded on an island named Lian Yu which is mandarin of Purgatory. Unfortunately I was the lone survivor, with my father Robert, my asshole of a brother Oliver and his girlfriend's sister Sara didn't survived. For past five years I have been training my ass off on this island so that as per my father's last wish I could save my city. The time has come for my return and everyone who had a hand in corrupting it will learn to fear me._

* * *

 _ **[Five days later]**_

" _Nathan Queen is alive. The starling city resident was found by fishermen in North China Sea five days ago._ _Five years after he was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen's Gambit. Queen was_ _a regular presence at various writers guild and had written for various newspapers on various causes. He had also received an Pulitzer for his best selling novel '_ _Beginning_ _of the Shinobi Era'_ _. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased, along with his elder brother Oliver who also is now officially confirmed as deceased." the news report_ _er_ _said_

* * *

 _ **[Starling General]**_

Moira stood at the hallway looking at his baby boy who was looking outside the window.

"How is he doctor?" she asked

"Not good. He has multiple scars all over his body. Moira I must warn you, the Nathan you have lost may not be the one they found." the doctor said

Moira turned to look at him "Has he said anything?" she asked

"Nothing." the doctor said causing Moira to nod before she entered

"Nathan?" Moira asked before Naruto turned to face her and smiled softly

"Hi, Mom." Naruto said softly walking over as she teared up

"Oh! My beautiful boy." Moira cried before she and Naruto embraced with Naruto smiling softly as a tear streamed from his eye listening to Moira sob, as she kissed his cheek

* * *

 _ **[Queen Mansion  
A Hour Later]**_

Naruto entered the family mansion and he noticed that not much have changed in the past five years.

"Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing." Moira said as she looked at Naruto who smiled on hearing that as he picked up a photo of him with Oliver, causing him to smile sadly.

" _I used to hate your carelessness Ollie, but now when I am back home and you are dead, I would have given anything to have you standing here with me"_ Naruto thought as he put down the

"Nathan."

Naruto looked over to see a bald African American man in a suit walk over "Damn good to see you."

"Mr. Steele, its nice to see you again" Naruto said as he saw a familiar maid at the threshold. He smiled as he walked over to her "You know, the mansion looked to be in pristine condition."

"Well I did promised to keep it in shape Master Nathan." The butler replied

Naruto laughed hearing that. "It's good to see you again, Rasia." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you again Master Nathan," Rasia said as he noticed Naruto's eye twitching causing him to smile "It seems that you are still odds with formalities."

"Damn straight." Naruto replied causing Moira to laugh. At least some part of her baby boy didn't change at the island.

"Master Nathan, Mr. Merlyn phoned and told that he will join you for dinner." Rasia informed

"Wonderful." Moira nodded while a door closing caused Naruto to look up toward the stairs and walk over to the steps

"Nathan? Did you hear that?" Moira asked

Naruto remained silent as a teenage girl appeared at the top of the stairs "Hi." Naruto said

The girl began to tear up as she came down the stairs "I knew it. I knew you were alive." she said jumping into his arms as he hugged her tightly "I missed you so much." she sniffled

"I thought about you every single day." Naruto said causing her to tighten her arms around him

* * *

 _ **[Later]**_

By the time Naruto had taken the shower it had already became night. Exiting the bathroom in just a towel, he walked towards the mirror.

" _After five years, everything which was once familiar is now unrecognizable. Standing in front of this mirror I am seeing the face of the Orange Spark of Konoha and not of Nathan Queen"_ Naruto thought as he looked at his scars which slapped him the harsh reality that he would always be a shinobi.

" **Still thinking about the past Naruto."** said a familiar voice in his head.

"I think about it everyday, Kurama." Naruto replied quite shocked that Kurama was talking to him instead of sleeping.

" **Don't. You did what anyone would have done if they would have gotten a chance. Yes tragedy happens but if you'll continue to blame yourself over it then bad things would happen"**

"It isn't as easy as it seems. You know for a guy who says that he doesn't want to live a life full of regrets, I failed. My regret is that I was weak and it cost me Dad, Ollie and Sara."

" **I never did say it was easy."** Kurama retorted **"Just don't let those regrets consume you. Not for yourself then for your loved ones at least."**

Naruto didn't replied but just looked at the mirror which showed him in his black suit. _But as he turned away, his_ _m_ _ind flew back to_ _that night at Queen's Gambit._

* * *

 **[Flashback start]**

Naruto was sitting in his room on the yatch, writing in his diary when he felt the level of storm increasing. Frowning he went out and immediately noticed the fact that the storm can cause much damage if they didn't escaped it.

Sighing he went inside to see his dad and Oliver talking

"You know, son that is not going to finish well, for either of them or for you." Robert advised Oliver.

"Don't worry dad," Naruto said getting their attention "Ollie would realize that on his own"

"Don't tell me you are jealous of me Nate?"

"Of you. I was but not anymore." Naruto said causing Oliver to raise his eyebrow. "A douche bag like you doesn't deserve Laurel. She gave you chance after chance and you pretty much threw it away and now you just broke down all the bridges. You know what you should be ashamed the fact that you destroyed relationships between two sisters who fyi fall in the category of people I call precious and Ollie I really do hope that when we return Laurel tears you down."

Oliver frowned at that and was about to say something but Robert intervened.

"Boys, boys, please." Robert said causing them to look at him

"We should head back dad, I got a terrible feeling." Naruto said

"Relax, Naruto we are heading back now." Robert said causing Naruto to nod his head as Robert walked off without looking at his brother.

 **[Flashback End]**

* * *

" _To think that the argument would mark the last time when I would have talked to Ollie._ " Naruto thought as he looked at the picture of his younger self standing alongside his father and young Oliver. _He was staring at it pensively, and then he heard the front door open. He put the picture down as a grin came to his face._

 _"What did I tell you? Yachts suck."_

 _"Tommy Merlyn."_ _Naruto_ _replied hugging_ _one of_ _his best friend. Tommy hugged him back strongly, happy to have his brother back._

 **[Some time later]**

Naruto, Tommy, and Thea sat across from Walter and Moira as Tommy informed Naruto of all the things that has happened in five years.

"Okay, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new." Tommy said as Naruto nodded watching as Walter poured his mother a glass of wine "Oh, and Lost. They were all dead. I think."

"What was it like there?" Thea asked causing everyone else to stop and look at him

"Cold, and lonely. Everyday was a new war to survive, Thea." Naruto said polietly causing Thea to look at him sadly along with his mother

"Tomorrow, you and me do the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Tommy declared causing Naruto to nod

"Great idea." Moira said

"Good. I was hoping to swing by the office." Naruto said catching how Walter froze before he spoke

"There's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Walter said causing Naruto to look over at him

"Yeah but there are things I want to do and see. Plus if I am correct it would have changed a lot in these years." Naruto replied looking at Walter while trying not to laugh at the glance Walter and his mother exchange.

" _They think they're being covert._ " Naruto thought as motion stirs his periphery. Without looking, Naruto catched the bowl of fruit and hands it back to Raisa, brushing away her apologies with some whispered Russian and ignoring the questioning glances. He smiles at her, patting her hand carefully. She stares back at him.

"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy blinked, eyes wide in surprise. Oh he knew that Naruto was quite intelligent going to college at the age of sixteen but he didn't thought that he could

"I didn't realize you took Russian in college, Nathan." Walter watches him from down the table with polite interest making him look like a Britisher according to Naruto.

"Yeah well one of my friend is Russian so she taught me." Naruto replied stoically

"Who?" Thea asked

"Natalia," Naruto said a smile coming on his face when he thought of the redhead. "I met her during my second semester at college. So when did you guys got married?" Naruto asked looking at his mother and Walter.

"I didn't say anything." Thea proclaimed

"She didn't have to." Naruto said pointing to Walters hand "You're wearing a wedding ring, have been here before I even walked in the house, and moments ago was blatantly pouring my mother a glass of wine."

Walter cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably, while Thea smiled and was a little amazed along with Tommy how Naruto was able to piece everything together

"Nathan, Walter and I don't want you to think that either one of us, did anything to disrespect your father." Moira said gently

"I don't care mom." Naruto said looking at her, as she frowned "Does he make you happy?"

Moira glanced to Walter and looked back to Naruto nodding her head "Yes, yes he does."

"Then, I have nothing to say about it." Naruto said standing up "I need some air." kissing Thea's forehead and tapping Tommy's shoulder Naruto walked off before stopping just behind Walter.

"If you break my mother's heart, I'll snap you neck." Naruto whispered in his ear causing him to go pale. Without waiting for response Naruto left the room inwardly laughing at how much pale Walter had become.

* * *

 **[Midnight]**

The night when Naruto slept he dreamed of the night when Gambit sank. He saw how his brother died when a piece of metal went through him. He saw his father crying over the loss of his brother but the thing which still continues to haunt him was Sara's face just moments before she was swept overboard.

Waking up with a gasp, Naruto could easily hear his heartbeat calming down. Extending his senses he found that everyone in the home was sleeping peacefully.

" **Nightmares."**

"Yeah." Naruto said as his mind again went back to Sara _"I am sick of remembering her that way. Why don't I dream of her waiting for me when I used to go and pick her up for school, or that stupid dance we both used to do? Why is it always the same nightmare?"_

Sighing he went down stairs and opened the television.

" _I need to get my mind of things."_ Naruto though as he began surfing channels. He hoped that he could get something nice to see.

* * *

 **[Morning]**

Getting only a few hours of sleep, Naruto went outside to take a jog. Running through the boundary of the Queen's estate.

The cool morning air greets him as he immediately takes off over the gravel path. It helps clear his mind, granting him that blissful peace as he surrenders to the pounding of his feet on the ground. He's sure no one else in the house is moving. Tommy was going to be over around ten, at the earliest and he also had to see if his hideout was ready or not.

It's the end of his seventh lap of the property when Naruto decided that he was done. The sun was in the sky, so he was probably not the only one awake now. His suspicion was confirmed when he jogged across the back patio towards the kitchen only to be confronted by his mother. An audible sigh of relief escaped her throat as she laid her eyes on Naruto, her long silk robe suggesting she just jumped out of bed.

"Morning, Mom." Naruto said as he gave her a quick kiss to her cheek, or rather the air over it as he tried to keep his distance because he's pretty sure he didn't smell like a bouquet of roses at the moment.

"I woke up and you were gone, Nathan. I was worried." she said as Naruto winces at the fear in her voice

"Sorry. I'm used to getting up early and moving. I'm back, Mom. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said reassuringly.

She relaxes slightly at the words, nodding like this is old business as she turns back to the kitchen. Her hand lands on his arm. "We couldn't handle losing you again, Nathan."

"Like I said: I'm not going anywhere, except to my room for a shower."

"Will you be meeting Laurel today?" her mother's question stopped him dead on his track.

"I will. Sara was my best friend. I'll have to apologize to her." Naruto said composing himself.

"And is Sara the only reason you want to talk to her. It hasn't do anything with how you feel about her?" Moira asked as she sat on a chair.

Naruto remained quiet, Moira knew the answer. She had known about his feelings for her for a long time. Without saying anything he went to take his bath.

* * *

Naruto entered Thea's room and noticed that her friend was there as well.

"Nate." Thea said with a smile. Naruto laughed lightly.

"No one's called me that in a while, Speedy." Naruto replied. Thea closed her eyes, half in annoyance and half in embarrassment.

"Worst nickname ever."

"What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well." He replied. "Maybe it still does."

Margo took her cue and grabbed her bag. "See you at school, Speedy." She said. She threw a grin over her shoulder at Thea as she left. Thea laughed.

"Sorry about her." She said.

"I have something for you." Naruto said as he held up the stone. Thea smiled in amazement.

"You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir."

"It's a Hozen." Naruto explained. "And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you." He finished, handing the Hozen to his sister. Thea took it and smiled warmly at her brother.

"A rock! That is sweet." A voice said from the door. Naruto smiled as Tommy entered the room. "You know," he started, "I want one of those t-shirts that says 'my friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt'."

" **And here comes the second idiot of the dynamic duo."** Kurama muttered. **"And I thought that he would grown up in five years. You certainly did when you went with Jiraiya."**

"Hush Kurama." Naruto reprimand his partner as he heard his sister advising Tommy to not get any trouble with him. She then embraced Naruto, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Thea went back to her desk.

"Ahem. The city awaits." Tommy announced, and after shooting Thea a smile, the two left the room. As they walked down the hallway, Tommy looked to Naruto. "Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?" he asked, At Naruto's glare, "Because I have not."

" **He is not wrong kit. Soon** **there will be boys at door-"**

"Kurama shut up."

"No." Naruto said jokingly.

"And huggy." Tommy continued. "And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash."

Naruto looked to his friend in confusion. "At my what?"

"You came back from the dead." Tommy stated. "This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything." They came to a stop at a corner. Across from them, a dilapidated building stood, with several homeless people out front standing close to a warming barrel. To the right stood an old, abandoned steel mill- The Queen steel mill. "And this city's gone to crap." Tommy continued. "Your dad sold his factory just in time. Why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?" he asked as Oliver looked at the factory.

"No reason" he finally said.

"So what did you miss the most?" Tommy asked him, turning to him and grinning. "Steaks at the Palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?"

"Everyone. Tommy before we do anything would you mind taking me where Laurel works." Naruto said

The smiled dropped off of his face. "Everyone is happy you're alive." He said, trying to reason with his friend. "You want to see the one person who isn't?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders which caused Tommy to sigh and make his way towards CNRI.

* * *

Laurel was as breathtakingly beautiful as he remembered her to be. Seeing her for the first time in all those years, Naruto was mesmerized by her. Walking alongside her in a park, Naruto didn't knew how to talk to her. He still remembered that one night stand he had with her, a month before he stepped foot on Gambit. Laurel was distressed over the fact that Oliver had cheated on her and well Naruto couldn't see her unhappy. He took her out to take a few drinks and one thing led to another.

A month later Oliver was cheating with her sister and Naruto was pretty much sure that some part of Laurel blamed him for that.

"So you went to Law School?"

"5 Years and that's what you want to talk about?" Laurel asked

"No." Naruto said looking at her sadly "I'm sorry about Sara."

"Are you?"

"Sara was my best friend, I had no idea that she was on the Gambit, until an hour into the trip."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Laurel said as Naruto looked at her seriously "We buried an empty coffin, because her body was in the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should've been you."she spat but immediately regretted on seeing the sad and hurt expression on his face.

"Have a nice day Laurel." Naruto said quietly as he left. Laurel mentally kicked herself, Nathan had been her best friend ever since she was of 10 years of age. He had always been there for both her and Sara. Sighing she made her way back to CNRI as she saw Naruto joined by Tommy.

* * *

Naruto and Tommy walked to Tommy's car, "We took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time." Tommy said as Naruto took deep breath "If you're not sick of fish let's find some leggy models and eat sushi off them. What do you say?"

Naruto made to speak but a van pulled up behind them, and masked men got out "What the hell?" Naruto asked just as he and Tommy were shot with tranquilizers

Naruto fell to his knees looking up before his eyes widened when an elderly man walked out and saw what was going on "Hey!" he yelled only for one of the three men to open fire with his assault rifle, causing the man to die before he hit the ground whole Naruto glared up at the man just as a hood was put over his face

 _ **[Flashback]**_

Naruto sat beside his dad, with his head in his lap, as tears streamed down his face, the reality of Oliver's and Sara's death kicking in.

"Here, son." Robert said handing Naruto a water bottle "Drink."

Naruto opened the water and took a sip

"What the hell are you doing? That's all we've got." the surviving crewmen shouted

"If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him." Robert said glaring at the man before he looked to Naruto "I'm so sorry, I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one."

Naruto could only look at his father in confusion.

 **[End Flashback]**

"Mr. Queen?" a muffled male voice said causing Naruto's eyes to snap open just as the hood was yanked off his face "Mr. Queen?!"

Naruto looked around as a man held a taser in his face, and saw Tommy on the ground unconscious but alive "Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers." the man with the taser said before he tased Naruto who groaned "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

The man quickly tased Naruto again causing Naruto to groan out "Yes, yes he did."

"What did he tell you Mr. Queen?" the man asked before he saw Naruto smirk _at hi_ _m._

"He said that I am going to kill you all." Naruto replied as he removed the handcuffs quite easily.

They all laughed hearing it. "You're delusional." He said finally. "You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

"Am I?" Naruto asked revealing his now free hands startling the kidnappers. Before any of them could do anything Naruto plunged his kunai in his interrogators neck effectively killing him. The second masked guy closest to him was thrown down courtsey of the chair thrown at him by Naruto. Creating a clone to take care of him, Naruto ran after the third kidnapper who had decided to bail by now.

Using his immense speed Naruto was easily able to catch up the guy. Before the guy could do anything Naruto punched him causing him to disorientate and then wrapped his arm around the man's neck from behind in a reverse choke.

"You killed that man." Naruto said, holding the man in place.

"You don't have to do this." He gasped out.

"Yes, I do." Naruto replied, then with a jerk, broke the man's neck. "Nobody can know my secret."

* * *

 **Later  
Queen Manor**

Naruto, Tommy, Moira, and Walter sat in the comfort room where Naruto _was being interviewed by Detective Lance and his partner, Detective Hilton. Moira and Walter were there as well, and on the coffee table before them lay the sketch of Naruto and Tommy's 'savior', a man in a_ _black._

"So that's your story." Lance was saying. "A guy in a black pants, a weird mask and shirt with a white trench coat flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers." He shrugged. "I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

Naruto shrugged in return. "I don't know. Find him and you can ask."

"Yeah." Lance said doubtfully. He looked over at Tommy. "What about you? You see this?"

"I saw…" Tommy hesitated for a moment, his eyes flickering over to Naruto, who was looking back at him with an unreadable expression. "Just movement." He said finally. "Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah." Lance replied, disbelieving. He looked back to Naruto. "It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

Moira's eyes narrowed at Lance. "Were you able to identify the men?" she asked.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons." Hilton said. "These were pros."

"Yeah." Lance added. "Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back- or a Queen's ransom, as it were." His gaze turned to Naruto. "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." Moira interjected. Walter slowly stood.

"If Naruto can think of anything else, he'll be in touch." He said. "Thank you, gentlemen, for coming."

Lance gave a cold smile and rose, tucking the drawing back into his travel case. He stared at Naruto. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" he said, before he and his partner leave. Naruto walks over the window and takes a calming breath, before turning back and looking at Tommy, who stares back with an unreadable expression of his own.

"The nerve of that man." Moira said as she came in.

"Mom, let him be. He had lost his daughter due to our family, he has the right to hate me." Naruto said as he left, not noticing the fact that his mother had clearly seen some tears appearing in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

Naruto spend the night finding out everything he could about

"Nathan," Moira's voice called out, stopping him in his tracks, he turned to see his Mother, Walter, and a tall, well-built black man. "I want to introduce you to someone," she was saying. "John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on."

"This is where I come in." Diggle noted.

Naruto smiled. "I don't need a babysitter." He argued.

"Darling, Nathan's a grown man." Walter added. "And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection…"

"Yes, I understand," Moira interjected, "but this is something I need." Naruto smiled at his mother, then looked once more at the bodyguard.

Soon, Diggle was driving the Bentley downtown, with Naruto in the back.

"So…what do I call you?" he asked. Diggle glanced in the rear-view mirror at his principal as he drove.

"Diggle's good." He said. "Dig if you want."

"You're ex-military?"

"Yes, sir." He replied. "105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now." He glanced in the mirror again. "I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? Sir?" He heard the sound of the back door opening then closing in rapid succession. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Naruto was gone. "Sir!" he called out, slamming on the brakes. He got out of the car and hurried around to the back, throwing open the back door to see the car deserted. He looked around in vain- but Naruto was gone.

* * *

Naruto made his way to the abandoned clock tower at the east part of the Glades. It was a Queen Consolidated property under his name. Going to a particular knob Naruto turned it only for an eye scanner to appear. After scanning his eyes, the floor began to ascend taking Naruto to his liar.

The liar was fitted with the most advanced computers and technologies. His vigilante costume which was basically black Anbu pants, A jounin jacket and a special bullet proof cloar whose design was similar to that of his father's and a mask of white color covering his eyes.

The liar was created overnight with the help of Shadow Clones and well he was able to well steal from his own company and get all the things he needed quite easily.

Going towards the floor above the liar, Naruto entered the training arena. Going through various katas, Naruto trained for hours practicing with his bo-staff and knives.

Naruto was looking through his father's diary when his attention was caught by the news coverage that had Laurel's face on it along with some bald middle aged guy

"The suit alleges Hunt committed acts of fraud and theft against the underprivileged. Laurel Lance, attorney for the city," putting the TV on mute, Naruto looked to his father's book, and found the name Adam Hunt.

Going through his computer, Naruto found out that Adam Hunt's crime went deeper than that of theft, but due to his connections he had been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way.

"Let's see how you'll deal with me." Naruto said as he suited up.

* * *

 _ **SCPD**_

Quentin Lance, one of the few honest cops in the city.

As Naruto entered Lance's office he noticed all the tell tale signs of a man taking his job seriously. The photo of his family on his table made Naruto smile as well. Naruto had personally known Mrs Lance and was financing Barbara's education.

Naruto had to wait a few minutes before his alarm seal went of, indicating that Lance had entered the SCPD.

Quentin enters his office and noticed that everything was inact. Being tired from all the work he had done, he slumped into his chair with his back facing the window. He reached to his landline to see if there were any message for him. He was listening to his voice mails when suddenly the light in the room shut down.

He was about to go and see what had actually happened when Naruto placed a stapler on his head making Quentin feel that someone had put a gun on his head.

" **Easy Detective. You are one o the few honest officers in the city. Now answer a few of my questions?"** Naruto said using his new voice modulator.

"What do you want?

" **Adam hunt had done injustice to this city. He has failed it. So why is he not behind the bars?"** Naruto asked

"He is payed up with right people." Quentin said taking a deep breath.

" **What would be required to bring him down?"**

"Leverage of right kind." Quentin replied as he discreetly tried reach for his gun which Naruto easily noticed causing him to smile. "It seems like you want to take down Hunt. How many people are with you?" he asked.

" **Now, two."** was all Quentin heard before he felt the gun being removed from his head. He immediately turned around and saw that the guy had just vanished.

"Son of a Bitch."

* * *

 _ **A few hours later  
**_ _ **Hunt**_ _ **Multinational**_

Naruto was hiding in the shadows waiting for Adam Hunt to finally leave his office.

" **What are you doing Naruto? Just deal with this nuisance."** Kurama said

"Bugging his office. Adam must have some info on the people on the list and well I could also steal from him when the time come." Naruto replied.

" **Yeah well, the go on. He is leaving."**

As Adam left his office, Naruto left his spot, not worrying about the cameras since he had already hacked them. Going to his book shelf, Naruto placed a very small device at the back. With his work done, Naruto decided to have a little fun with Mr. Hunt himself.

* * *

 _ **Later  
** **Parking Lot**_

Adam Hunt, and 3 men walked toward his limousine "Remind Grell I put him on the bench. I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." Adam said

"Yes, Mr. Hunt." his lapdog said

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." Adam said before he glared at the man who looked at him "Why are you still here?"

The man quickly ran off, while Adam and his two guards walked away, but the lights burst into sparks when a kunai was thrown at them, causing Adam and his men to look up in bewilderment, before a kunai struck a man in his ribs, causing him to grunt and fall. The point at which the kunai was struck wouldn't kill guard but would give him enough pain.

"Get in the car!" Adam's other guard ordered opening the door allowing Adam to get inside, and as soon as the door was closed the man opened fire at where he thought the attacker was

" **Hey, you missed.** " a dark voice behind him, before his head was slammed through the window of the car, causing Adam to shout in surprise before he was grabbed and thrown to the ground to see a man in a trench coat wearing a mask standing a the top of his car. Unknown to Hunt, Naruto was also projecting some amount of Killing Intent at the man, scaring him.

"Whoa! woah! woah!" Adam shouted as the figure was now standing over him "Look, just- Just tell me what you want."

Adam grunted when the man grabbed him by his throat and held him up so that he was looking into his eyes which literally made him feel as if he was looking directly at his soul " **You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City Bank account- 1141 by 10** **pm** **tomorrow night.** "

"Or what?" Adam asked

" **Or I'm gonna take it. And you won't like how**. **This is your only warning, do the smart thing**." the man said walking away as Adam breathed a sigh of relief . Not feeling scared anymore he shouted

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Adam yelled only for the man to continue walking and flick his arm back, before Adam gasped in pain as something cut his cheek but he wasn't able to see anything thrown. Turning back he saw that a knife like thing embedded deeply in his trunk.

* * *

 **Later  
Adam's Office**

Lance, and his partner were in front of Adam who had a bandage on his cheek "He was wearing a trench coat, a white mask and had knives and those ninja shuriken things." Adam said and saw the detectives look at each other as if Adam was joking around.

"What, you don't believe me?" he asked picking up the kunai and handing handing it to Lance's partner "That maniac put my men in hospital."

"Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on this trench coat guy." Quentin said sarcastically

"Hey, pal, I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line." Adam said glaring at Quentin "He said he'd be back here by 10 pm. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with, my new head of security."

Quentin, and his partner looked over to the man who nodded, "All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time." Quentin said as he and his partner left

"Looks like Queen was telling the truth." Quentin's partner said looking at the kunai given to him.

"Yes he was." Quentin said. "So this is what you meant huh..."

* * *

 _ **Iron Works Building**_

Naruto's 'Welcome Home' party was already in full swing with music blaring and plenty of hot girls writhing on the dance floor. Naruto walked down the main staircase, pausing only for a moment to check his new iPhone to see if Hunt had deposited the money yet.

He hadn't.

Frowning momentarily, Naruto put the phone back into his jacket and once again slipped on his party boy face just as Tommy saw him.

"Everybody, hey!" he called out, signaling for the DJ to cut the music. "Man of the hour! Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming!"

'We are the champions' started playing as Naruto made his way up to the main stage in the middle of the floor. "Thank you very much, everybody!" he called out as Tommy handed him a shot. He downed it fast and yelled, "I missed Tequila!" The crowd cheered as the music started up again.

Across the street in Adam Hunt's penthouse, his security contingent was busy prepping clips and checking their automatic weapons, preparing for the coming fight. Hunt, drink in hand, frowned as he looked out his window.

"What the hell's going on out there?" he demanded.

"It's across the street." Drakon his head of security replied. "Party for the guy that got rescued off that island Naruto Queen." Hunt nodded sourly and moved back to his desk.

Back at the party, Naruto smiled across the room at Diggle who stood in a corner, though his eyes never left his principal.

"Hey." Tommy said, coming up next to his friend, "Does he wipe for you, too?" Naruto chuckled as Tommy threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden." He indicated three girls dancing on the stage.

"Which one is she?" Naruto asked.

"The one who looks like the chick from 'Twilight'."

"What's 'Twilight'?"

"You're so better off not knowing." Tommy responded, taking a sip of his drink.

Naruto looked out at the crowd and spotted something he didn't like- Thea, with some of her friends, talking with a guy on the floor. He saw her pass him some cash as his hands went to his pockets. Naruto frowned. "Back in a minute." He told Tommy as he headed over to his sister. Diggle noticed his movement and moved to follow.

Before the guy could give Thea drugs, Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Hey let me go man." the man screamed but shut his mouth as he saw Naruto's cold eyes.

"Nate!" Thea called shock as she and her friends watched along with Diggle, and Tommy.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch. I am pretty much tempted to break your arm and then give you to police but I don't want to spoil my mood so I'll give you a chance...Leave and never ever show me your face again." Naruto said as he applied more pressure causing the man to whimper.

"Is it clear?" Naruto asked

"YES...YES it is clear. Let me go" the man begged as he let him go.

"Who let you in here?" Naruto demanded quietly.

"I believe it was somebody who said, 'Right this way, Miss Queen'." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, you shouldn't be here." Naruto said as he grabbed her arm.

Thea narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled her arm free. "I'm not 12 anymore." She said.

"No." Naruto agreed. "You're 17."

Thea scoffed. "Nate, I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me." She noted pointedly.

Naruto sighed. "I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was… away," he started, but Thea cut him off with a small, incredulous laugh. "Away?" she started, "No. You died. My brothers and my father died. I went to your funerals."

"I know," Naruto started "and it wasn't probabbly easy but I am back now and I am not letting you waste your life away. Even Ollie knew what drugs can do and he kept away from them. So let this get in your mind that I'll always be there to stop you from throwing your life again."

"Okay," Thea said in small voice. Looking at her friends she said "Let's go guys." Seeing that his message was received by his sisterNaruto turned and started to walk away-

Only to run into Laurel.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Oh. You're here. Why?"

"Tommy." Laurel finally said. "He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them." She looked at Naruto, and then glanced around. "Is there someplace quieter that we could go?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he took noticed of the fact that Tommy was looking at him with something akin to jealousy.

 ** _Moments Later_**

Naruto was leaning on the rail of the top floor overlooking the party as Laurel stood beside him "I'm sorry about saying all the things that I said. It was wrong. I was projecting my anger at Oliver onto you, and that was wrong."

"Well you needed an outlet." Naruto said looking directly in her eyes as he took out a photo from her pocket and showed Laurel that.

"You still have it." Laurel said looking at her photo from the prom all those years ago.

"Well you gave it to me when I went to college to remember you." Naruto replied. "It helped overcoming difficult times at island. You know I had hoped that when she was swept overboard that may she was adrift on a piece of debris and found by someone and returned safely to you and your family."

Naruto laughed trying as tears came in his eyes which Laurel was able to see easily.

"If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here." she said.

"I know," Naruto replied "You know Ollie never deserved you and he had somehow managed to get you making me highly envious of him. I hate him because not only he destroyed your relationship with Sara but also of the fact that he caused her death."

Laurel didn't said anything but hugged her childhood friend tightly. Their hug was interrupted when Naruto's iphone buzzed indicating him that Hunt hadn't done what Naruto had asked him to do.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked

"Something regarding my new project." Naruto said putting his phone in his pocket before he looked at her seriously before she could blink Naruto reached forward and poked her forehead "Forgive me Laurel, sometime later okay." he said as he left leaving Laurel to remember how he used to do that to Sara and Thea, driving them crazy.

After getting away from Laurel, Naruto secretly created a shadow clone so as to no one raises an eye brow about where he had vanished to while he slipped out undetected.

* * *

 _ **Hunt International**_

Across the street, Drakon positioned his men, then locked the doors to the penthouses' office. On the street, Lance and Hilton supervised the police and S.W.A.T., barricading the building. "It's past 10:00." He told Hunt. "He's never getting in here." Hunt nodded in agreement; outside the window, unnoticed by him, a golden chain like thing anchored itself to the wall.

Climbing up the building, Naruto could only laugh at the scared Adam Hunt. The street was filled with police and swat members while Hunt had a personal army of people waiting for him.

Making his way through the air dents, Naruto reached the air dent just above the elevator's gate. Hacking the elevator he called it up catching the attention of all the guards. Two guards went to check were dealt as Naruto escaped the dent and violently punched on their neck and ribs. Throwing a kunai on the third guard which embedded deep in his shoulder, Naruto took cover behind a nearby wall as the fourth guard opened fire on him. As soon as the guard was out of ammo, Naruto appeared behind him gave a firm chop on his neck.

Busy in his fight, Naruto never actually noticed that there was someone else in the building.

" **Hey idiot, someone else had taken Hunt's other guys."** Kurama said as Naruto's face morphed of that of confusion.

Rushing inside the main office Naruto noticed that a lady in black was perched upon the window. Seeing him she just winked and then jumped outside.

"Well at least she took out the rest of the guys." Naruto thought as he threw a dart which embedded itself on a nearby wall. Noticing that the police was approaching Naruto jumped out just in time as Quentin and him team rushed in only to find Adam Hunt unconscious alongside rest of his security.

* * *

Since Naruto's clone was busy partying, Naruto decided to meet with this lady in black and after an hour of searching was able to find something in Glades. Following the trail of dead bodies he was able to find someone he hadn't seen in a while.

" **Hey Naruto, isn't** **that** **.."** Kurama said sensing her body signature.

"Yeah….Lady Shiva." Naruto replied as he saw the Shiva kicking ass and taking names. She was literally taking no prisoners, beating the holy hell out the goons. Naruto noticed that some of the thugs had bring out rifles and was about to fire at her but she was able to throw knives at her taking her out easily.

"You can come out Mr Queen. I would say you really weren't trying to hide yourself were you?" Shiva asked

"Nope." Naruto replied as she looked at Shiva. The most deadliest assassin in the world was still as deadly as he remembered her to be.

"What are you doing in my city Shiva?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Direct as always Mr. Queen. I came to meet my apprentice. I heard you met her today at Hunt Corporation." Shiva replied causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"So that woman is her apprentice. I didn't see that coming." Naruto thought. "Won't I get a name?" Naruto asked.

"You know Canary better than anyone, Mr. Queen after all she is the queen of your heart." Shiva replied as she threw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared Shiva was gone.

" **Naruto, she wasn't lying."** Kurama informed his partner

"Then Laurel has a lot to answer." Naruto said but Kurama could easily feels the varying range of emotions his host was feeling at the moment.

* * *

Laurel was sitting on her couch preparing for the case she was going to to have against Hunt. Till now his lawyers had put up a tough fight but she wasn't going to give up.

She was Dinah Laurel Lance dammit.

She never gives up.

She was about to go to bed when the light fluctuated. She also heard somebody entering her living room

Cautiously making her way to that place Laurel noticed that there were a lot of photos on the table. The photos clearly gave her everything she required sent Hunt behind bars.

"I would ask how you get these but I know better." Laurel said as she looked at Naruto who was sitting in a chair behind her in his casual clothes.

"Now you have everything you need to put hunt behind bars. Will you tell me your story Canary?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you will tell yours Kitsune," Laurel replied. "Look Nate its quite late. Why don't we talk sometime later?"

"I'll hold on to that."

* * *

Adam Hunt was pacing his office, screaming into his phone at his accountant. "What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish!" the accountant said something, and he scoffed. "Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it!" he ended the call and slammed the phone own onto the desk. He sank into his chair and put his head in his hands, defeated. "How did he do it?" he asked himself while ignoring the dart embedded in his wall. He paid no attention to it, or to the electronic device that was attached to it; its indicator light blinking green.

Meanwhile back at the foundry. Naruto watched as the $40 million transferred from Hunt International's account into a trust account he had set up. He then glanced over at a second screen, where another program was transferring that money back to the people which Hunt had stolen it from. He picked up the notebook, and calmly crossed Adam Hunt's name off The List. Naruto looked at the picture of his father on the shareholders report causing him to remember the last moment he spend with his father.

 **Flash back Start**

It looks to have been several days. The crewman dozed across from Robert and Naruto, perched on the side of the raft with a knife held loosely in his hand. Robert glanced at the man, and then pulled Naruto in close.

"There's not enough for all of us." He whispered to his son.

"Save your strength." Naruto said, weakly.

"You can survive this," Robert insisted. "Make it home, make it better. Right my wrongs. But you got to live through this first." Naruto appeared to doze off, so Robert shook him lightly. "You hear me, Nate?" he demanded. "You hear me, son?"

"Just rest, dad." Naruto said tiredly, trying to keep himself awake but soon dozed off. Robert seemed to come to a decision.

"No." he said quietly, kissing his son on the forehead. He gently moved Naruto away from him, propping him up against the edge of the raft. Then, eying the crewman, he reached into his jacket-

And pulled out a gun. The crewman only had a moment to look surprised before Robert pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head and knocking him off the raft. That woke Naruto up suddenly, and he scrambled back from his dad in shock.

"Dad?!"he exclaimed in horror.

Robert looked sadly back at his son. "Survive." He said, and then he put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Naruto cried in anguish.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Over at CNRI, Laurel spent most of the afternoon and evening fielding calls from happy, if puzzled clients.

"If, hypothetically, $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it." She was saying into her phone as Joanna approached her desk. "To anyone. Ever." She smiled. "God bless you, too." She said as she hung up the phone.

"I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt." Joanna said.

"Me, too." Laurel replied, and the two laughed.

"It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel." She remarked. Joanna glanced back then said. "By the way, your cute friend's here and Laurel whosoever gave you those give him my thanks. Not only Adam will be in jail but Judge Grell would also be removed."

Laurel turned around she saw Tommy standing there, smiling.

"You left the party pretty quick last night," he was saying later as they walked down an ally towards his car. "Even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir."

"It wasn't really my scene." Laurel replied lightly.

"I thought maybe Nathan finally had the courage to express his feelings to you." Tommy said "I saw you both heading out."

"Yeah he did." Laurel replied feeling a little bit sad to lie to Tommy but it was for his own good.

"That's great." Tommy said "I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Yeah." Laurel replied watching sadly as Tommy left in his car. Sighing she decided to go to the pace Naruto had asked her to meet.

* * *

 **So this a wrap guys. I am sorry that I had to delete Maelstrom in Starling city but if I hadn't it would have become sort of similar to This Time as a Wayne.**

 **So until next time**

 **Vigilante14**


	2. Honor Thy Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Naruto's**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **Honor thy Father**

* * *

"So this is your lair, looks quite cool." Laurel remarked as she walked around the clock tower.

"Well you seem impressed. This was mine and Sara's special place before Gambit." Naruto replied smiling at fond memories popping in his head.

"So this is where you used to hangout with her?" She asked.

"Yup," Naruto replied "Listen Laurel I kinda overheard your earlier conversation with Tommy.."

"I know. I noticed you sitting on the fire exit." Laurel said "Don't worry I am not going to drag Tommy in my mess."

"You shouldn't be doing this anyway." Naruto muttered.

"And you should be?" Laurel said sharply.

"I am just doing it to honor my father." Naruto replied and looking at her "Just like you are doing to honor your mother."

"How did you-"

"I investigated but I am serious Laurel-"

"And so am I, Nate." Laurel replied "After the Gambit went down...I was filled with hate, pain and anger. Lady Shiva found me at my lowest point and showed me a way to channel my grief was to train but my training is useless if I can't help this city."

"I suppose it is to be expected of you." Naruto said before smiling "After all you are Dinah Laurel Lance; always rushing to save the world." Naruto said teasingly casuing Laurel to smile.

"Hey someone has to." Laurel replied before she asked "Now tell me what do you meant by honoring your father?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, sighing he took out his dad's list from his pocket and gave it to Laurel.

"What is this Nate?"

"My Dad died after Gambit went down but I never did tell you how. Did I?" Naruto asked

"No."

"Well, after the Gambit went down, I somehow managed to get away in a life raft alongside my father and another crew member. For days we were adrift and dad keep on apologizing for something. He kept on muttering how he failed this city and well the rations obviously decreased to the point that they can only help in one guy to survive rather than three. So while I was asleep he took out a gun and shot the crewmen. He looked at me and told me to survive before shooting himself." Naruto said as Laurel just listened in horror.

"This list belonged to my Dad and well it contains the name of the people who are corrupting our city." Naruto finished as his voice became heavy with emotion.

Laurel stood there silent with tears coming down from her eyes. Robert Queen had always treated her like his own daughter and well to hear how he actually died was quite shocking to her.

Taking the list from Naruto's hands, Laurel went to each name on the list and was surprised to find out names of various powerful people of the city.

"Nate… it's quite a lot to take in."

"Yup it is."

"So who are we going after next?"

"Marcus Redman."

* * *

 **[Few Days Later]**

" **You know, your girl is quiet good at what she is doing."** Kurama said as he and Naruto watched Laurel easily taking on Redman's men like they were nothing. By Naruto's count it took her just five minutes to deal with every of his men in his office complex.

" **And if I am write then that pathetic mortal is about to reach the rooftop...now"** Kurama said as Marcus Redman and his body guards rushed on the rooftop to his helipad.

Not wasting any time Naruto engaged in combat with six armed guards. In under a minute he had taken them all out, beating them down one at a time with sharp, effective punches and kicks. His Bo-staff also came in use knocking down all the guards to unconscious easily.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, wait, wait! No, please-" the man's pleas were cut off as Naruto grabbed the man by his collar and threw him off the helicopter platform, onto an air conditioning unit. Naruto then jumped down to join him, smashing his boot into the grate covering the fan. Giving the man the evillest grin he had ever seen, Naruto forced his face over the hole, mere inches away from the spinning fan blades.

"Marcus Redman," he growled, voice modulator disguising his voice, "you have failed this city."

"Please, don't! Please! Don't!" Redman cried out in terror as leaned in closer.

"Cell phone, inside pocket; call your partner." He growled. "Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. Do it now."

"Okay." The man said weakly. Naruto watched as the man called his partner going by the name Reggie and forced him to give the pensioners their money. As soon as the call was over Naruto chopped the guy on his neck effectively knocking him out cold. Happy with his work, Naruto made his way to the rendevous point and fount that Laurel was already waiting for him there.

"So you got everything you required from his office?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, guy is going in for a long time or he has to give a hefty fine but whatever the case is done now." Laurel said.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Laurel asked.

"Apparently I am getting declared alive tomorrow…. Wanna celebrate tomorrow night?" Naruto asked

"Hmm…. Sure why not?"

"Cool, grab all the movies you could. We would have a movie marathon."

"With Rocky Road Ice Cream?"

"Yeah sure." Naruto replied laughing at the puppy eyes trick Laurel was doing causing Laurel to laugh as well.

* * *

 **[Next Morning, Queen Manor]**

Naruto walked into the sitting room, where Moira, Walter and Thea were watching a news report.

"Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than $30 million from the plan's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante." On the screen, the familiar sketch of the vigilante came up.

"So what is the name the press has given him?" Naruto asked gesturing the screen.

"Well they are calling him Kitsune at the moment," Thea responded "Kind of weird but it was written on the paper stuck upon the pile of body which were deposited at the SCPD."

" **You could have written something better than Courtsey of your local vigilante Kitsune.** **"** Kurama asked causing Naruto to smile which Thea saw.

"Hey idiot, what are you smiling at?" she asked

"Nothing, it just that this guy is supposedly getting more air-time than the Kardashians." Naruto said jovially.

Thea shot him a look. "Five years on an island and you still know who they are." She said. Naruto smiled.

"I've been catching up." He said. "It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away."

"But the city used to be different." Moira interjected. "People used to feel safe."

"Aw, what's the matter, mom?" Thea said sarcastically, "Afraid we're gonna be next?"

"Do you have any questions about today, Nathan?" Walter asked. "It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided."

"Maybe you don't know Walter but Ollie wasn't the only one who well went to court before." Naruto replied with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah but not as much as him." Tommy said as he entered the room. "By my estimate only two times and that only because well you paint bombed the city hall and pranked the hell out of teachers at school."

"Well what can I say, I've been a prankster at heart, Tommy or have you forgotten?" Naruto asked arching his eyebrow causing Tommy to go pale. He could still remember back in elementary school when Naruto had pranked him and well let's say that Tommy didn't want to face that again.

"So what are you doing here buddy?" Naruto asked

"My best friend is getting legally resurrected; I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right." Naruto sighed. He looked at Thea. "What about you?" he asked.

"Oh I am also going with you. Can't have Tommy to annoy you so much that you make a mess out there." She replied

"Fair enough." Naruto sighed ignoring Tommy's face making at Thea who was well responding in kind.

"Mrs. Queen?" Diggle announced as he came into the room. "Car's ready."

Moira nodded and, shooting Tommy a look and ignoring the arm he held out for her, took her husband's arm as well and walked out to the car. Tommy held out his arm jokingly to Naruto, who just smirked and walked out alongside a laughing Thea. Shrugging his shoulders, Tommy followed.

* * *

 **[Courtroom,** **Outside** **]**

As soon as Naruto reached the courtroom the reporters swarmed him from all the sides. Needless to say Naruto was having a hard time trying to make his way through the sea of reporters who were screaming questions from all sides.

"Are you going to testify as to what happened when the yacht sank?"

"Are you going to talk about the boat crash?"

"Mr. Queen, did you see Sara Lance die?"

The last question really tempted Naruto to punch the guy. Controlling his temper, Naruto went inside but not before glaring the person who asked that question.

* * *

"My father didn't make it." He thought of the moment that Robert had put the gun to his temple and fired. Moira and Thea were crying softly, and even Tommy looked saddened as he finally started to grasp the suffering his friend had gone though. "I almost died, I… I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw land." He thought of his first sighting of Lian Yu, then of staggering to shore. "When I reached it, I knew I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going." He finished shakily. Even giving that brief, prepared statement had been exceptionally hard on the man.

"Your honor," his lawyer started, "We move to vacate the death-in-absentia filed after Naruto's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid."

"Laying it on a little think isn't she?" Thea whispered as she glared at the lawyer.

"Lawyers." Tommy scoffed.

"Motion carried." The judge said before slamming down the hammer.

A short time later, the Queens, with Tommy, headed out of the courtroom and down the stairs to the main floor.

"Now, onto the offices." Moira said with forced levity. "Everyone is waiting to meet you there."

"Uh, mom," Naruto said wearily, stopping on the stairs. Moira and Walter turned to face him. "That was a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?"

Moira looked at Walter, who nodded slightly. She smiled at her son. "Of course."

"Thank you." Naruto said, and Moira and Walter headed away. Naruto took a moment, then started walking down the stairs, Tommy and Thea at his side.

"Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company." His friend observed.

"Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilization." Naruto explained. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I- Hi." Naruto said as he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs- and ran straight in to Laurel, who was walking with Joanna and another woman into the courthouse.

"Hey...so everything went okay in there?" Laurel asked

"Yup, I am now officially alive now although people in there brought some bad memories." Naruto said in a dryly causing Laurel to wince alongside Tommy and Thea.

"So what are you doing here Laur?" Thea asked

"My job speedy." Laurel replied playfully.

"More like the D.A.'S." Joanna put in helpfully causing Naruto to look at Laurel. Healso noticed the sad looking woman on Laurel's right and held out his hand.

"Hi, Nathan Queen." He said politely, shaking her hand.

"Emily Nocenti." She replied.

"Nate I would love to talk to you but alasI have work to do." Laurel said

"Yeah, I get it dettabayo…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"I didn't said that." Naruto said in his most serious voice.

"Yes, Nate none of us hear your childhood verbal tick." Laurel said with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Now be at my home by 10:00 pm with the ice cream for the movie marathon."

"Sure." Naruto replied as he saw Laurel walked past him.

"It was nice to meet you guys." Emily said as Joanna led her away.

Tommy clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go." Asthe trio headed outside they saw that on the steps the press was gathered, this time around another man. Martin Somers looked confident, smiling at the cameras as the reports clambered for a sound bite, and the two men watched with interest.

"Mr. Somers! Mr. Somers!" The all screamed. Martin pointed at one of the reporters. "What do you have to say about the accusations made by Laurel Lance?" she called out.

"I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI." He started, still smiling. "But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you." Martin walked away, with some of the press still trailing after him.

"It seems that Laurel had ruffled some feathers." Thea commented as her phone buzzed. "Nate I will see you at home. Mom needs me for something." she said as she hugged her brother

Before Naruto could say anything he noticed that well some of the press had spotted him. Naruto walked down the stairs towards the car as the reporters shouted their questions.

"Oh, there's Mr. Queen."

"Mr. Queen, do you want to follow up?"

"What happened in there, sir?"

"Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen!"

"Step back everybody, please." Diggle called out, ushering Naruto through the crowd.

"Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please."

"Couple of comments about the island, sir."

"What happened in there?"

Diggle opened the rear door and Narutoo, still silent, climbed inside. Diggle shut the door and tried to push the reporters back. "Everybody, step back." One photographer got too close, and Diggle grasped the man's jacket and shoved him back hard. "Hey man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon. Back!"

Suddenly there was the sound of squealing tires, and the Bentley pulled away at a fast clip as Diggle and Tommy looked on.

Tommy looked back to the bodyguard. "This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?" he asked laughing causing Diggle to sigh.

* * *

 **[** **Back in the courthouse** **]**

"How much is a life worth?" she asked. "A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live. A father." She stopped and looked back at Emily. "A man with a daughter." She paused for effect before continuing. "The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there," she pointed at the defendant, "Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese triads to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed. Mr. Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the district attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them."

* * *

 **[Docks]**

After the hearing Somers had went to his office at the docks and had asked for his lawyer. As soon as his lawyer had arrivedSomers started railing at his lawyer in his office.

"You, listen up." He growled. The calm, confident man who had spoken to the press earlier that day was gone and was replaced by the scared ad frustrated version of himself. "The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?" Suddenly the lights flickered off, when the lights came back up, Somers was met with a surprising sight of his lawyer and his two bodyguards down on the ground unconscious.

"What the hell?" was all he could said when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and his world went dark.

When he came to, the world seemed to be upside down. As the world came into focus and he saw Kitsune standing across from him, though, he realized that it was himself who was upside down, hanging from a crane and swinging like a pendulum.

"Martin Somers! Let's Talk." Kitsune intoned.

"Let me go you son of a bi aaaaaa-" Martin cried as he suddenly started to fall down. He surely felt that he was dead when he stopped just inches above the ground and was then pulled up.

"You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't **be** a second warning." Kitsune warned as he threw a shuriken at him which left a deep cut on his left cheek. Somers cried out in pain, pressing his hand to the cut. When he looked back at where The Kitsune had been, though, the vigilante was gone.

* * *

 **[Queen Manor]**

When Naruto reached back home he found that there was an interrogation going on.

"I hired you to protect my son." Moira was saying as she paced in front of John Diggle. "Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect." She pointed out.

"With all due respect, ma'am," Diggle tried, "I never had a client who didn't want my protection."

"I hired you." Moira pointed out, coming to stop in front of the bodyguard. "That makes me the client." She looked at the man sternly for a moment before resuming her pacing. "Now, where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?"

"Ma'am, I truly do not know." Dig answered honestly.

"No, I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous." Moira interrupted, walking up to her son. "It's not safe; you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy."

"That maniac saved my life." Naruto pointed out.

"This isn't a game." Moira said. She paused and looked into his eyes. "I lost you once. And I am not going through that again." She stated plaintively. Naruto looked back with genuine remorse.

"Okay **."** He said finally. **"** Dig's my guy."

"Thank you." Moira said, and then walked out of the room. Naruto looked up at his bodyguard.

"Sorry to give you so much grief." He said. He almost meant it.

Dig buttoned up his suite jacket and walked around the couch. "I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of grief." He paused in front of Naruto. "But I tell you what- you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me." With that he left the room, just as Thea walked past. The girl gave the bodyguard a cursory look before continuing on her way.

"Where you going?" Oliver called out. Thea paused, surprised. She hadn't seen him there.

"Well sleepover at Artemis house. Don't worry Nate I will be fine." Thea said as she went out. Sighing Naruto went to take his bath and then made his way to Laurel's home.

* * *

 **[Laurel's Apartment]**

"I do hope that I am not extremely late." Naruto thought as he knocked Laurel's door.

Laurel opened the door and well Naruto felt that an angel had descended on Earth when he saw her in her pyjamas and top.

"You are late buster." Laurel pointed out

"Well I juts got lost on the road of life." Naruto replied causing Laurel to smile hearing that silly lie from him again. "And don't worry I have brought enough ice cream for the two of us." he said pointing at six large tubs of the said thing.

The night was then spend with the two old friends watching a lot of movies and talking about old things.

* * *

 **[Docks, next day]**

Detective Lance was speaking with Martin Somers about what had happened the night before- or, as Somers put it, didn't happen.

"Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers." Lance was saying, pacing lightly in front of Somers desk. He noted a hole in the top of the desk and fingered it idly as Somers sat, watching him. "We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all."

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Somers said. The calm facade was back in place.

"Yeah." Lance agreed. "So I guess that 9-1-1 call we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by someone… I guess well, was that a practical joke?" he threw out.

Somers smiled tightly. "These guys like to fool around."

"Yeah." Lance said again, walking away from the desk and over towards one of the patrol officers who held an evidence bag. "Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks." He pulled out a shuriken and turned around, showing it to Somers. Somers held his gaze impassively. "You see, there's this vigilante running around." Lance continued, coming back to the desk. He perched on the edge, waving the shuriken around slightly. "He thinks he's some kind of guardian angel. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know," he said, then looked back at the other officers. "I don't know." He repeated, and then looked back at Somers. "But the point is, the man's taking laws in his hands. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing him down." Lance looked up at Somers with a tight smile. "But like you said, clearly, nothing happened here last night." He finished sarcastically.

Somers looked back at the cop. "Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective?" he asked. "After all, your daughter is suing me."

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check." Lance said evenly.

"I'm not." Somers said, rage simmering just beneath the surface. He stood and got into Lance's face. "You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional." He threatened. Lance gave him a disgusted look. Finally, though, he turned and left.

* * *

 **[Queen Consolidated]**

The scene changed as we flew over Starling City, right to the Queen Consolidated towers. There were three towers in total- the main tower, which held mostly executive offices, stood proudly in the front. Directly behind were two, slightly shorter towers, connected by a sky bridge, that held research labs, stock trading areas, and other departments that made up the Queen Consolidated business.

"As you can see, Nathan, we've modernized quite a bit." Walter was saying as the elevator opened on the executive level of the main tower. While the elevator banks were set into a rich, green marble, the rest of the floor was all glass and steel. Naruto whistled as Walter led him, Moira and Diggle towards his office.

Naruto smiled at a cute blonde as he walked past. "Hi." He said. His mother squeezed his arm gently and smiled at her son

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked. Naruto smiled in return.

"Yes, I am."

"I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy." Walter said jovially as they all walked into his office. Diggle took up position by the door. "You always were so excited."

"Dad let me and Ollie drink soda in the office." Naruto revealed.

"Ah!" Moira exclaimed happily. "So that's why you both enjoyed coming."

"Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification." Walter began as Naruto walked around the office. "We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy."

"That's neat." Naruto interrupted "Well no offence but weren't we quite bad in the field of clean energy."

Moira and Walter looked at each other and well Naruto being who he was was able to connect the dots easily.

"Mom, you went through my stuff….didn't you?"

"Yes" Moira revealed not bothering to lie to her son.

"Mom some of the projects-"

"Were dangerous. Trust me we found that hard way when two of our best people were almost killed. Nathan, to be frank you are scary smart and your projects... well…. prove your intelligence." Moira said as Walter nodded

"Dad used to tell me that if I wanted I could achieve anything." Naruto said

"Robert was very proud of you Nathan. I still remember how he used to brag about you and your intelligence." Walter added causing Naruto to blush which was noticed by Moira who smiled at that.

"Sweetheart," Moira said, gesturing at her son. "Nathan, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit." She motioned towards a chair. Naruto looked at her warily.

"Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down."

The three stood awkwardly for a moment, before Walter pressed on.

"The company's about to break ground on a new site for the applied sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name." he said. Naruto nodded.

"That's nice." He agreed.

"And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication," Moira added, "that you will be taking a leadership position in the company."

"Sure," Naruto replied without a moment of hesitation causing Moira to beam in happiness "But do know that I won't play easy with the board."

"I don't expect you to." Moira said as Walter gave him an uneasy look.

"What's the matter Walter? You seem quite disturbed." Naruto asked causing Walter to sigh.

"The board after your father's death had become quite accustomed to being in control. I don't think they would like to part ways with it." Walter revealed

"Well they would have to….From what I guess the Queens hold 55% of board shares." Naruto said surprising the other two people in the room

"We hold around 45% Nate." Moira said causing Naruto to give her one of those smiles which easily said that 'I know something that you don't'.

"As I said 55%," Naruto continued "And it is about time they answer for the things they had done in these five years."

Naruto was about to say something more when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah, Come in." Naruto said after composing himself.

The person who entered the room was a red head and Naruto had to pinch himself to see if what he was seeing was true or not. Standing in front of him was Barbara Gordon in a good looking office dress.

"Nathan this is the head of our IT department-"

"Barbara Gordon." Naruto said with a smile startling

"Hey Nate," Barbara said looking at him with a smile. "Mr. Steele here are the files you asked for." She said as she passed the file to Walter.

"Thanks, Miss Gordon." Walter said as he looked at the watch "I would have loved to talk with you guysbut I have some urgent work so well excuse me."

"Yeah okay," Naruto said as Walter and Moira went out of the room.

Naruto took a look at his old friend. The years have been quite well at Barbara from what he was seeing but what confused him was her presence at Starling City.

"Never thought I would see the day when you would leave Gotham, Babs" Naruto commented

"Well, Gotham was becoming quite suffocating for my tastes and well working for Queen Consolidated gave me a chance to be away from that place." Barbara said

"You know I would really like to get back in touch with you again, Babs"

"Me too," Barbara replied "Find some time from your duties and bring Laurel with you, we can have a reunion of sorts; me, you, Laurel and Tommy just like old days."

"Yeah sure," Naruto said as he walked with her to the exit with Diggle walking behind him.

As the two made their way outside, they fought through a sea of reporters to the Bentley. Dig got Naruto in, then walked around and got in on the other side.

"The driver will be here in a minute." He said as they settled into their seats, the reports still shouting questions outside the car.

"You know for the guy who is going to be the head of his Dad's company you don't seem to be quite happy." Dig commented as Naruto looked at him in shock. "What your mom and step dad may not notice but I do."

"Hmm..quite a detective aren't you Dig," Naruto said "but yes what you say is quite right. I am not really in mood to deal with this considering how much the company has deviated from what it used to be. I mean QC donot do charity now and..."

"Yeah I know," Diggle said "But you can change that. You will just have to remove that mask you wear."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked feigning confusion but inwardly he was quite impressed that Diggle was able to see

"You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan." He started. "You want to know what I learned?"

"There's no place like home?" Naruto replied dryly. Dig smiled and shook his head.

"No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield." He explained. "Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore." He paused and looked at the young man. "Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be." He observed.

"Ain't that the truth" Naruto thought as his thoughts drifted back to the island

* * *

 **[Flash Back Start]**

It has been a few days since Naruto had been stranded on the island. The first thing he had done on reaching the island was finding a shelter for himself and keeping his father's body safe.

Regaining some of the energy he had lost while drifting on the sea he created a burial spot for his father. It took him some time but he was finally able to properly bury his father.

"I promise Dad, I'll be the guy you always thought I could be." Naruto said as he stood infront of his father's grave. He was going to say something more but wasn't able to as two arrows stuck into his shoulder. Fatigue of previous days and the pain which Naruto felt due to arrows ultimately caused Naruto to pass out.

The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was a girl in green hoodie coming towards him

 **[Flash Back** **End** **]**

* * *

 **[CNRI]**

Laurel had quite a shitty morning. Martin Somers was attacked by Naruto last night something which the dumb blonde had forgotten to mention about. Knowing Somers he would be pissed and with the case hanging on his head, Laurel knew that Somers would try to silence anyone related to the case.

Currently Laurel and Joanna were briefing Emily Nocenti on what to expect with the coming trial.

"Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck." Joanna was saying. Emily looked back at the two lawyers in angry disbelief.

"This isn't about the money." She argued. "I just want justice for my father."

"Emily," Laurel started gently, "there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people." She explained. Emily just shook her head.

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up." She said determinedly. Laurel gave her a small smile.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." She said.

"And it won't." the three turned to see Quentin Lance walk in with three patrol officers behind him.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked but deep down she knew what the fuss was all about.

"What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go, no arguments." The last part was directed at his daughter, who looked back at him unimpressed.

"I'm a lawyer. I live to argue." She stated.

"I'm your father. I live to keep you safe." He replied bluntly.

Joanna, sensing the building argument between father and daughter, gently took Emily's arm. "Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes, why not do that? Thank you." Quentin said, and then gestured to the three cops. "Please, go with them." he said to the first two, who followed the two ladies out of the office. He held back the third.

"Stay there." He ordered.

"Protective custody?" Laurel began, crossing her arms. "I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then, either."

"This isn't a joke, Laurel." Quentin said, ignoring his daughters' argument. "Martin Somers got attacked last night."

"What? By who?" Laurel asked acting the role of her being clueless perfectly.

"It doesn't matter." He said, somewhat relieved to see the seriousness of the situation was finally getting through to her. "Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected, okay? End of discussion." Quentin turned to leave.

"That might have worked when I was eight," Laurel argued, some of her defiance finding its' way back, Quentin turned back to his daughter. "But it's not gonna work anymore."

"End of discussion, Laurel!" he insisted sternly. "You're insistent on doing your job, that's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry." He finished, turning and walking out.

"Thanks Nate...for the extra burden you have put up on my shoulder."Laurel thought sarcastically as she saw her father leaving. In a way Laurel appreciated her father's worry over her health. At least Emily would have a decent security now but the downside was she wouldn't be able to do her thing at the glades which kind of sucked. Sighing she made her way back to her office, she had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **[Docks]**

Later that evening on the docks, a stunning Asian woman in a red dress and stark white hair walked into Somer's office.

"Thank you for coming." He said. The woman walked up to the desk and gave a cold smile.

"Anything for a friend." China White said amicably.

"We're not friends." Somers countered. "You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port."

"For which you're paid a lot of money." She responded.

"I don't get paid enough to have knives and those weird star things shot at me." He shot back. "You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was."

"Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem." China White stated. "Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her."

"Don't be an idiot." Somers snarled at the woman. "You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground."

China White smiled coldly. "Then we kill Miss Lance."

* * *

 **[Queen Manor, Next Morning]**

Naruto was getting dressed in his room when he paused as a news report regarding Martin Somers came out.

'Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers, has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available.' He glowered at the screen; obviously Somers hadn't quite got his message. He started to put his shirt on when a voice from his open door startled him.

Thea had come to talk to her brother, not bothering to knock as the door had been open. Before she could speak, she saw the scars the marred his back. "Wait, how did you get those?" she asked, coming into the room.

Naruto not wanting to show anymore of his scars hurriedly wore his shirt.

"Don't you knock?" he asked

"No." Thea declared, stalking into the room and forcing her brother to turn around. "Wait, Mom said that there were scars, but…" she gently pried the edges of his shirt from his hands and pulled it open to reveal even more scars on his chest. She stared in horror, a dawning realization of what he must have gone through finally coming upon her. "I'm-" she started, took a breath, and then started over. "Nathan, what happened to you out there?"

"Thea….I am not ready to talk about it, give me some time okay?" Naruto said.

Thea stared at her brother for a long moment. "Do you have a second?" she asked finally.

"Yeah."

"Good. I wanna show you something out back." She turned and walked out of the room; Naruto grabbed his jacket and followed.

Soon they were walking out onto the back yard of the manor. Thea led him to a clearing where three headstones had been erected. One read:

 **Robert Queen**

 **1958-2007**

 **A leader, a husband**

The second read:

 **Oliver Queen**

 **1985-2007**

 **A loving son and brother, whose light was diminished far too soon**

and The Third one read:

 **Nathan** **Queen**

 **198** **6** **-2007**

 **A loving son, brother,** **and friend** **whose light was diminished far too soon**

"Sometimes, when I felt… whatever, I'd come here." She said, coming to a stop in front of the headstones. She knelt down in front of Robert's stone and brushed away some stray leaves. "About a month after the funerals, mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. The house got so quiet, so I'd come here." She stood and walked over to Oliver's and Nathan's stone. She pointed at it. "To talk to you both." She was trying her best not to cry, but it was hard. "I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes, I'd ask no beg you both, to find your way home to me." She looked back to her brother. "Now, here you are. And the truth is, I feel as if I am talking to a stranger. Sure there were a few times that I see the glimpse of old orange loving prankster but they are far too less. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Nate." She implored. "You gotta let someone in." she turned and walked away, leaving Naruto standing there at the markers. He stared down at his own, taking in everything she had said.

"Have I changed that much Kurama?"

"… **.."**

"I guess so."

* * *

 **[Laurel's apartment, 30 minutes later]**

Laurel was looking over her notes for the Nocenti case on her laptop as she finished off a TV dinner when a knock at her door startled her. She paused, thinking she had miss heard, and then heard the knocking again. Noticing that it was too late at night to have visitors, she approached the door cautiously. Sending a little sound wave she waited for the feed back(1). Getting the feedbackshe opened the door a moment later to see Naruto standing there, brown paper bag in hand.

"Hey. Nice sound trick you have. I would guess that it basically acts like a sonar allowing you to distinguish people." He said cheerfully before getting serious "Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside." he asked

"No thanks to you," Laurel replied in hushed tone so that only both of them can listen. "Come in." She said as she gestured him to get inside.

"So what brought you here?"she asked as they both sat down on the couch.

"Have I changed that much?" Naruto asked

"Yup," Laurel replied bluntly causing Naruto to sigh. Five years may have changed many things but one thing which remained same was Laurel blunt nature.

"What's in the bag?" she asked

"Peace offering" He replied pulling out a tub of ice cream and various other snacks from the bag.

* * *

 **[30 minutes later]**

Naruto sat on the couch alongside Laurel, both eating ice-cream as Naruto told her the events which transpired with Thea and how everyone wanted him to be the same person he was five years ago.

"I mean I get that I have changed but shouldn't my family members realize that as well?" Naruto asked taking a spoon of the ice cream.

"Well they don't know what you had went through in these past five years and don't forget that well you were quite closed to your family and they want that guy back." Laurel replied

"Yeah well that's not it, mom wants me to be the head of company, fine sounds awesome but then why does she want to control how I run the company?"

"Did she did something to indicate that?"

"No,but I can read in between the lines." Naruto replied not wanting to tell Laurel how he spied on her mother and Walter's conversation back at QC. A part of him felt that her mother did say what she said just to alleviate Walter's fear but the paranoid part of him felt that there was something more going on.

"Then tell her something about those years back at island. It will give you some time you know.." Laurel proposed

"I can't trust her with that. They will see me differently." Naruto replied

"You trust me enough. Why?" Laurel asked

"Because…. there is someone is at the roof and is directing a lot of negative intentions against you" Naruto said calmly

"What….the hell, WHY are you so calm about it."Laurel demanded

"My clone is handling them, relax" Naruto said and true to his word soon the sounds of firing started coming from the roof. The commotion lasted for about five minutes after which silence followed. The policemen incharge of watching Laurel and Diggle came running.

"The altercation happened at rooftop gentlemen," Naruto said looking at the two policemen "not here. If I were you I would hurry so at two find out what happened."

The policemen left as Diggle stayed behind.

"Mr. Queen, I think we should move to a safe location. If those people outside have backup they would be coming here any moment."

"Oh they don't." Naruto said offhandedly causing Diggle to raise his brow.

"And how do you know that?" He asked

"Oh I just know. Take it as a gut feeling." Naruto replied as the officers came down.

"It was the Kitsune. He caught up two guys of triad and left them for us but it isn't of any use because as soon as they saw us they chew the cyanide pill." one of them informed

Naruto meanwhile was sitting quite. His mind processing on the memories transferred by the clone, China White was in his city and more especially she was hired to take care of Laurel. It seems that Martin Somers has achieved in doing which he would regret for the rest of his life time.

He had made Naruto pissed.

* * *

It took around fifteen minutes for the policemen to remove the two dead bodies from the roof. Dinah as expected was very much annoyed by their tardiness. It was only due to Naruto's presence that she wasn't blowing up a gasket and that also barely. Thankfully before mount Laurel could erupt, Quentin ran in. He looked around for a moment, out of breath, before he spotted his daughter. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Daddy!" Laurel exclaimed trying to get him off.

"Oh, thank God." Quentin said, relieved. "Thank God. Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." She assured him, then asked the question she really shouldn't have to. "There were only two cops out of the four you put on me, the other two are they…" she trailed off.

"Yes…" he said, hesitantly causing Laurel to think of many various ways to make Somers life a hell. She was brought out of her thought when Naruto basically told her to spend a night with Quentin.

"You can't be serious." She deadpanned but the look Naruto was giving her told her otherwise.

Before she could say anything Quentin piped in "What the hell are you doing here by the way?"

"Oh! You know just the usual." Naruto said sarcastically, getting fed up with Quentin's behavior. Not bothering to give the guy the attention he desereved he said to Laurel to take care and then departed with Dig by his side.

* * *

 **[Clock** **tower** **]**

It has been an hour since Naruto had left Laurel. After reaching back home Naruto was able to successfully create a clone to take his place as he snuck out of the manor and made his way to the Clocktower.

Getting in his gear he mentally prepared himself for the war he was going to fight out there. Initially Naruto had wanted to give Somers a chance to do the right thing but after the stunt he had pulled, Naruto was tempted to go full berserk on that guy.

Somers was going to face justice but npt the one he was familiar with.

It would be Shinobi justice.

* * *

 **[Docks]**

Back at the docks Martin Somers was hurriedly stuffing bundles of cash into a case.

"Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance." He growled to his bodyguard. "Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen." He closed up the case and looked back to his man. "Tell Wallace to get the boat ready." He ordered. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Wallace? Wallace, you copy?" the man asked into his radio. There was no response. "Wallace?"

"Wallace isn't here." A familiar voice sounded on the radio, and Somer's face filed with dread as he recognized that the voice belonged to Kitsune. "But I am."

"We need to move, now." He ordered. "Move!"

"Sir, we've got six men out there." The man argued, but Somers pulled him along.

"It's not enough. Move it!" he ordered as they ran out of the building.

* * *

 **[Laurel's Apartment]**

Back at Laurel's apartment, Laurel was having her own personal war with her father. The topic initially was Naruto as Quentin didn't want her around Laurel and tried to prevent her from seeing him. The key word is 'tried' as Laurel easily countered all of his reasons. Quentin soon realising that his daughter won't budge on the subject started talking about the case and how it was Martin Somers who had hired the guy to kill Laurel.

"You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right?" he demanded. "Or drop it. Either way, you're done."

"If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well." Laurel shot back.

"You don't know me well, young lady." Quentin countered. "I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes."

Laurel rose from the couch and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then." She said walking away.

"Damn it, Laurel!" Quentin shouted, his voice cracking from fear. "I thought after what happened with Sara, you'd stop being just so reckless!"

"It's not about being reckless!" she shouted back heatedly. "It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you."

"Sweetie." He tried, coming up to her. "You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for."

"But what you want from me isn't living." She countered again, near tears. "Having cops around, not being able to do my job…"

"Your job is not going after people like the Triad! Or Somers…"

"My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me."

"Well, that's dirty." Quentin said brokenly. "Using me against me. You can't do that." He argued.

"Well maybe I picked that up along the way, too." Laurel joked softly. Lance let out a soft laugh. Suddenly his phone went off.

"Lance." He said answering it. He listened for a moment. "I'll be right there." He said, hanging up. He looked at his daughter. "I gotta go." He said. "Something's going on at the docks."

* * *

 **[Docks]**

Back at the docks it was pandemonium. Naruto staying one step ahead of his enemies had taken out all of Somers men. He hadn't killed them but had beaten them badly that they would get a long stay at the hospital.

Taking out the last guard, Naruto noticed Somers running into a building.

"SOMERS"Naruto shouted as he ran after him into that building.

In the building, Somers was running as fast as he could, trying to get away. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough. A shuriken pinned him to a crate at the far end of the room. "Oh, God, no, no, no…" he cried out as Naruto walked towards him with kunai twirling on his fingers.

"He can't help you."Naruto growled. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti."Naruto said as he rammed his kunai on Martin's shoulders.

"I can't! The Triad will kill me." Martin cried

"The Triad's not your concern right now!" Naruto snarled. At Somers reluctance, Naruto threw a kunai right below the man's crotch.

"All right, all right, all right!" Somers cried out. "It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad." He sobbed.

"Acting on whose instructions? Whose?" he shouted, throwing another kunai right above the man's head.

"All right, all right! It was mine." He confessed. "It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."he said as he paled after seeing someone seeing behind Naruto.

Naruto who had already noticed the person behind him sighed as he directed killing intent on Martin rendering him unconscious.

"I believe I asked you to leave my city...China" Naruto said as he looked at the so called Queen of the Pacific

If China heard that statement she ignored it as she took out her combat knives and took her stance. "Get away from him, Kitsune." she said in Mandarin looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand just sighed and gave the come on signal to China in response. China immediately rushed at Naruto, knives flashing. If it had been someone else maybe China would have been able to defeat him but against Naruto she stood no chance.

"You have gain some weight," Naruto commented as he dodged her strikes. China tried to round house kick him but Naruto ducked under her kick, swept her leg and before she knew he was on top of her with his kunai on her jugular.

"You have improved," Naruto commented

"Thanks," she replied "You know the position in which we are we can do something fun." she said teasingly

"Just like two years ago, You do remember the trouble we got into don't you?" Naruto said as he removed the kunai and helped her to his feet. China not wasting any time hugged her brother in all but blood tightly which Naruto happily returned. He reluctantly pulled away as he heard police sirens.

"Leave, we'll continue later." Naruto ordered. Although China wanted to protest she knew it would be a bad choice. Even though Kitsune wasn't part of triad anymore, he was her senior in status. Not to mention the whole triad was deeply scared of him.

Well anyone would be scared of him after seeing the massacre at the 'Main Headquarters'.

Her brother Jin had thought it would be funny to hold her capture and use her as a leverage against Nathan. Needless to say that his plan failed as Nathan stormed to the base to save her leaving behind a pile pf dead bodies including her brother.

Zhishan had thanked Nathan for saving her but since he had killed Triad members he was sadly casted off from the organization. That day China had declared her loyalty to him. Sure she was still loyal to Triad but her loyalty to Nathan Queen was more.

"Fine, but take care brother." China said as she ran just as police entered the building. By the time police had got hold of unconscious Martin, Naruto had made his way to exit.

He was about to get away when Quentin appeared out of no where and pointed his gun at Naruto.

"Well, well look who I caught. Don't move, if you so much as twitch, and your dead." Quentin said "I finally got you."

"You sure about that?" Naruto asked smiling as he threw something at Quentin causing him to dodge. He turned around to fire at Naruto but the distraction had given him a chance to vanish in the night.

Looking back at the thing which was thrown, Lance found out it was some kind of recorder. Lance cautiously hit the play button

'All right, all right! It was mine!" Martin Somers voice cried out. 'It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me…'

Lance looked at the recording device in disbelief, Kitsune had somehow managed to tape Somer's confession. 'You son of a bitch.' He said as his fellow officer finally made it to the scene.

* * *

 **[Clocktower]**

When Naruto reached back to the clocktower he noticed that someone had easily infiltrated it. Guessing who the person might be he went inside and found that his guess was right. Sitting at the main console was Barbara Gordon in her jeans and tops.

"You know your system is very much out of date." Barbara said without turning back.

"Well if you compare my system to that of yours...well," Naruto replied dryly

"Yea, that's why my systems will be here in a fortnight." Barbara replied

Naruto just looked at the redhead. She had changed a lot in the past five years. Gone the cheerful bubbly girl he had met at the convention and in her place was a hardened warrior.

"Why are you doing this Babs?" Naruto asked "I mean after the deal with Joker you would...you know."

"You know." she said not asked

"Yeah." Naruto replied

"I didn't stopped helping Batman, I became Oracle...I presume you know about that?" Barbara asked to which Naruto just nodded.

"Nate I regained my ability to walk last year and to be frank I am still picking up the pieces of my life. I am not hoping that you would understand but I need to do something I am comfortable with." Barbara replied

"Fine," Naruto said "But on my terms. I don't want an angry bat on my tail if something happens to you."

Barbara just smiled at that, maybe just maybe her life was finally getting back on track.

* * *

 **Yeah, well sorry for the delay but my mid sems just got over.**

 **FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, REVIEW**

 **Vigilante14**


End file.
